Prometo intentar
by AngelaMort
Summary: Incluso los guerreros más fuertes suelen tener miedo. [Shura x Geist - Alternative Universe]


**NOTA:** No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, en verdad. Es solo un AU, no le hagan mucho caso, en fin, más en la nota final, no les quito más tiempo, es algo muy corto, espero lo disfruten.

**Prometo Intentar **

Solo habían pasado unas pocas horas del suceso, aún no podía creer que finalmente ese día había llegado.

Aun le daba vueltas en su cabeza este cambio tan dramático y drástico que había sufrido su vida desde que Atenea los había regresado a la vida. Ella aún se preguntaba el por qué a ella la habían incluido en eso. Al principio se sentía muy culpable, su vida antes de morir a manos de Seiya estaba hecha un caos total, incluso la habían exiliado del Santuario por problemática. Nunca había encajado en ningún lugar, y ahora Atenea la había incluido. No se sentía merecedora por ningún motivo, pero las cosas ya estaban corriendo su rumbo, así que tuvo que acoplarse y reintegrarse a ese lugar.

A una nueva vida.

Tampoco podía entender cómo es que había terminado en esa situación, por más que se lo replanteaba aun no podía creerlo, era como una fantasía de la cual creía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, pero no, era una realidad.

A lo largo de su estadía en El Santuario y el acoplarse de nuevo a ello, se dio una situación que poco a poco se tornaba fuera de control, por alguna u otra circunstancia se vio envuelta en una intima relación con un santo, pero no cualquier santo, con un caballero dorado que le llevaba casi nueve años de diferencia en edad. Era algo que le causaba demasiada excitación y adrenalina, ya que era algo secreto y además "sin compromiso".

En su vida pasada jamás se habría envuelto en algo así, pero ahora era diferente, ya no era la mocosa de aproximadamente catorce años que solo hundía barcos a lo estúpido, ahora se había redimido y ya se había convertido en una mujer de casi veinte años, no lastimaba a nadie por hacerlo, además ese hombre le gustaba demasiado, aunque trataba de no mezclar sentimientos, total, solo era una aventura.

Una aventura que se convirtió en algo totalmente maravilloso y real.

Tan real que no podía creerlo. Geist daba de vueltas en su habitación, hasta que un leve sollozo se escuchó. La pelinegra atendió de inmediato y se acercó a un pequeño cunero y observó a aquella pequeña criatura que volvió a su dulce sueño, de piel demasiado blanca y pocos cabellos negros, leves rubores adornaban su rostro y pestañas abundantes en sus ojitos, seguramente de ojos verdes.

La amazona de los abismos la observó fijamente.

-_Aún no puedo creer que… que hayas salido de mí_ –murmuró la joven como si la pequeña le estuviese escuchando- Yo siempre juzgué a las mujeres que se prestaban a esto y mírame.

Geist sonrió, en verdad llegaba a sentirse tonta, pero no en un mal término, en verdad aún no podía creer en lo drástico de todo aquello.

-_Años atrás no hubiera pensado que sucedería esto, fui una mala persona_ –Geist bajó la mirada tristemente- _Si supieras mi pasado, en un futuro te avergonzarías de mi. _

Suspiró fuertemente, una nostalgia comenzaba a llegar.

-_Tengo mucho miedo en este momento_ –le seguía hablando- _Toda una vida entrenando para ser un santo, toda una vida viendo gente morir a mí alrededor, una vida de duros entrenamientos, de noches sin dormir pensando si sobreviviría mañana…_

Una lágrima salió finalmente.

-_No me siento preparada para esto._

Pausó.

_-Tengo miedo de fallarte._

Dijo finalmente, soltando algunas lágrimas más.

-_Tengo mucho miedo de no poder hacerlo, tengo mucho miedo de fracasar. Tengo mucho miedo de que no te pueda dar lo que yo no pude tener, de que no puedas llevar una vida normal, de ponerte en estos constantes peligros a causa de vivir cerca del Santuario._

Finalmente se soltó en lágrimas, se sentía como una pequeña niña indefensa no sabiendo cómo hacerle o qué hacer.

De repente unos brazos varoniles rodearon la cintura de la joven, tomándola por sorpresa, sin embargo ella no se movió, siguió viendo a la pequeña frente a ella.

-_Lo intenté, pero no puedo aparentar ser tan fuerte _–la amazona se soltó en lágrimas- _tengo mucho miedo._

Aquel que no era otro que Shura, la abrazó más fuerte.

-_Acuérdate que no estás sola_ –le dijo él como un susurro, tierno- _soy el hombre más feliz pero al igual que tú tengo miedo. _

Sonrió.

-_Aunque siga al servicio de Atenea, nunca les va a faltar nada._

Geist se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, se sintió más tranquila.

-_Yo prometo intentar._

Dijo finalmente ella.

**Nota final:** Como sabrán manejo un AU dónde los caballeros de Atenea les han concedido una nueva vida y todo es diferente para ellos. Y bueno, en una época dónde la paz reina (al menos por el momento), ciertas cosas han cambiado y me gusta pensar que nuestros santos dorados se dan una nueva oportunidad de sentir.

Como sabrán o conocerán tengo algunos fics que tienen que ver con éste crackship bien raro, ya lo sé, no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro pero me gusta mucho como se ven y el contraste tan obvio, una amazona que fue exiliada y rebelde, y un santo recto y con una personalidad algo cuadrada, bien dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, esto es como una continuación de mi fic _**"El error".**_

Me imagino la misma reacción de cualquier otra amazona si estuviera en esta situación, digo, toda una vida entrenando para renunciar a una feminidad y PUM.

Me inspiré en la canción de Madonna que se titula _**"Promise to try"**_. Hay varios arts de Ancora (la bebé) tanto en mi cuenta de Pixiv como en DA (en mi perfil).

En fin, locuras mías.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
